Field
Certain disclosed embodiments relate to methods and apparatus for applying energy to constrict and/or shrink a hollow anatomical structure, such as a vein.
Description of the Related Art
The human venous system of the lower extremities consists essentially of the superficial venous system and the deep venous system with perforating veins connecting the two systems. The superficial system includes the long or great saphenous vein and the small saphenous vein. The deep venous system includes the anterior and posterior tibial veins which unite to form the popliteal vein, which in turn becomes the femoral vein when joined by the short saphenous vein.
The venous system contains numerous one-way valves for directing blood flow back to the heart. Venous valves are usually bicuspid valves, with each cusp forming a sack or reservoir for blood. Retrograde blood flow forces the free surfaces of the cusps together to prevent continued retrograde flow of the blood and allows only antegrade blood flow to the heart. When an incompetent valve is in the flow path, the valve is unable to close because the cusps do not form a proper seal, and retrograde flow of the blood cannot be stopped. When a venous valve fails, increased strain and pressure occur within the lower venous sections and overlying tissues, sometimes leading to additional, limb-distal valvular failure. Two venous conditions or symptoms which often result from valve failure are varicose veins and more symptomatic chronic venous insufficiency.